The Importance of Labor Day
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: It is Aria and Ezra's second anniversary. With Aria heading to college in a couple weeks and Ezra starting a new job, they need some time to themselves. The two slip off to the cabin for a relaxing getaway. One-Shot


**The Importance of Labor Day **

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV **

"Wake up sweetheart, we're here." Ezra's gentle voice murmurs into my ear.

My eyelids slowly flutter open as I look around to take in my surroundings. I am sitting in the car outside of my family's cabin. It is just shy of midnight on Sunday.

Ezra extends a hand for me, assisting me out of the car and up to the wood porch. I fish the keys out of my purse to unlock the door then swiftly step into the cabin to turn off the alarm system. My parents had one installed many years ago since Mike and I were so young when we would come up here for family getaways. They wanted the peace of mind knowing we were safe in the middle of nowhere during the night.

The reason Ezra and I are at the cabin for the next few days is to celebrate our second anniversary. We both agreed slipping off to the cabin for a quiet little vacation would be the most desired option. After our hectic past few weeks of moving up to New York, we desperately need some time to relax. I begin my freshman year of college at NYU in two weeks. Ezra got a job at a nearby university thus both of us are excited, yet anxious, about what is to come. We had planned on being here on Friday, however, my parents wanted us to spend Friday and Saturday night with them as well as all of Sunday before I head off to college.

"Do you want to sleep upstairs, or down here with a fire?" Ezra asks as he drops our shared duffle bag containing our clothing for the weekend by the door.

Taking a moment to consider the two choices, I side with the latter. It is pretty cool in here anyway due to the AC and Heating system being shut off for the past several months. Ezra and I haven't been here since May. It was the week before my finals were scheduled. I was overwhelmed with the thought of nearly graduating, so Ezra brought me out here to relax and get away from Rosewood. We've had a cool front for the past two weeks giving the entire east coast low temperatures. Sleeping in a wood cabin with a warm, glowing fire crackling away all night sounds marvelous.

"In that case, I am going to bring in some wood from the side of the cabin if you want to wait a bit before setting the alarm."

"Okay babe," rising up on my toes I press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll get the couch set up while you take care of the fire."

With a couple dim lamps turned on I get to work pulling out the fold out couch. Believe it or not, it is actually very comfortable. Ezra and I have eh… _slept_ on it more than one occasion. Pulling out the couch I scurry upstairs to bring down the comforter and pillows from my bedroom. When I was five I claimed the biggest room there is out of the five extra rooms causing Mike to be pissed ever since he got older and realized I had a bigger room here. Dragging the bedding downstairs, I spread it out on the makeshift bed to make it cozy. By now Ezra has brought in plenty of wood to build a decent starter fire as well as enough wood to get us through the night. It doesn't take him long to strike a match and get the fire roaring up with flames. Warmth instantly begins to fill the room; surrounding us as if it were a cozy blanket.

Without any words needing to be spoken we begin to undress ourselves. We make a pile of our clothing on the floor at the foot of the couch. Ezra unhooks my bra for me, choosing to remove it himself as well. He pulls his shirt over his head then slips it on over mine. Typically whenever we come here or when we have spent the night in a hotel after an out of town date, I sleep in the shirt Ezra has worn that day. When I sleep over at his apartment, or our current apartment in New York, I sleep in my favorite yellow Hollis t-shirt of his. I flip off the two lamps leaving the fire to be our only source of light in the room. Climbing into the bed we snuggle together under the covers in the center of the fold out.

"Goodnight honey," Ezra murmurs against my hair before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Goodnight Ezra." I tilt my head up just enough to kiss his lips in a soft kiss. Snuggling my head into the crook of his neck I close my eyes, ready to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning I am greeted with the sound of a fire crackling, the smell of eggs, toast, and pancakes.<p>

"Mmmmmm" Rolling around on the temporary bed I stretch my arms as high as they can go and arch my back. Curling up under the covers, I keep my eyes shut to prevent any light from blinding me awake.

After nearly five minutes of laying here silently I feel Ezra dropping down into the bed behind me.

"Aria, sweetheart." Ezra's smooth voice coos in my ear. His large, warm hand slides under the sheets to caress my hip from the inside of my shirt. Placing light kisses on the back of my neck up to my ear he tells me to sit up. Rolling over on my back I smile up at him. "Do you want to eat breakfast in bed or at the table?"

"Bed please!"

While Ezra is assembling our plates I sit up in bed and wait for him to return. We enjoy a nice morning in bed with a delicious meal. I'm glad Ezra has picked up on his cooking skills. I have been giving him weekly cooking lessons every Saturday night for the past two years.

"Happy anniversary," I whisper against his lips leaving a light peck.

"Happy anniversary." Ezra mumbles between multiple kisses.

Snuggling together in bed we eat our breakfast in comfort as we gaze at the fire in front of us. Ezra said he wanted to make dinner for me tonight so I wouldn't have to take care of a single thing. With him taking care of dinner, I plan to use that time tonight to get dressed up for him. Despite us being located in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, I still want to look good for him especially on our anniversary. I purchased quite the little black dress to blow him away tonight.

As much as I desperately want tonight to get here already, I am excited to spend the day with Ezra just laying around, reading, snuggling, and maybe even a few shared kisses.

* * *

><p>While Ezra is downstairs making dinner I promised him I would stay upstairs allowing it to be a complete surprise. Little did Ezra know I am using this time to get all dressed up. At eight o'clock I find myself checking over every inch of my dress in the floor length mirror in my room. The black, skin tight dress shows all of my curves. The dress shows a lot of leg without being <em>too<em> revealing. My hair is curled in perfect ringlets like usual. I applied bold mascara and eyeliner to highlight my green eyes.

Grabbing my four inch black stilettoes from the bed I step into each one. Smiling in the mirror at the extra height. Ezra has commented many times in the past on how much he loves our height difference. He loves the fact he can tuck my petite body up in his arms without any struggle. I like to wear extra tall heels to prevent Ezra from having to strain his back when leaning over to kiss me.

"Aria, you can come downstairs now!" Ezra bellows up the staircase.

With one last glance in the mirror I head down the stairs, my heels clicking with each step I take. I freeze at the bottom of the stairs as I see what all he has done. All of the lights are off except for a couple dim lights. The main floor is lit by candles scattered throughout the room. The kitchen table is set up with two candles in the middle of the table. A delicious meal dished out on the table next to two glasses of white wine.

The best part of the sight in front of me would be the handsome man standing in front of me in a suit holding a dozen red roses.

"You look stunning," Ezra's eyes travel up and down my body.

I blush at his compliment. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Walking down the remaining steps I take the roses from Ezra as I lean up to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Ezra reaches out for my hand to lightly pull me towards the kitchen table. "Let's eat."

Ezra, being the gentleman he, is pulls my chair out for me then pushes it back in for me once I sit down. I smile in happiness as I lock eyes with Ezra. I can't wait to dig into this delicious meal.

* * *

><p>Later that night after we had dinner I stepped out back to check on the hot tub. First thing this morning I filled it up with water, flipped on the power, and balanced all of the chemicals so Ezra and I could get in it tonight. Since no one is hardly up here we always drain the tub before leaving since no one will be present to keep up with the daily chemicals needed when taking care of a hot tub. Double checking the water and all of the jets, I see the hot tub is working perfectly.<p>

Heading into the house I find Ezra in the kitchen grabbing a bottling of beer from the fridge. He reaches for a wine cooler and holds it out for me. Another thing we typically do—bring a case of beer and wine coolers with us to enjoy on our relaxing weekends. Despite me being underage for the majority of our relationship, Ezra hasn't cared about me drinking alcohol. He said he prefers I drink with him where he knows if I get drunk I am somewhere safe. Plus he enjoys the fact that I tend to get very flirty and frisky when I drink.

"The hot tub is the perfect temperature for the cool night we are having. Wanna get in?" I have a sly grin on my face at the thought of what could happen in the hot tub.

"Sounds perfect. Did you bring our swimsuits?"

My grin transitions into a smirk as I close the distance between us. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of skinny dipping tonight." My breath is hot, teasing against his ear as my lips lightly brush against his earlobe.

"Let's do it." Ezra hooks his arm around my lower waist to lead me out the back door to the hot tub.

We strip down out of our clothes until we are fully nude then climb in. I turn on the colored lights inside the hot tub until I hit the color I want, light aqua blue. Once that is set, I turn on both sets of jets causing us both to relax instantly. This moment couldn't be any better. The sky is nice and clear allowing us to see the stars as well as the nearly full moon glowing in all its glory.

Our alcoholic drinks rest in the little cup holders around the sides of the tub. Ezra had pulled my feet up to rest in his lap to massage the tension right out of my feet. With all of the moving we have been doing and the goodbyes I have had to say to close friends and family members, I am both physically and emotionally drained. Having his hands rub out the tension feels heavenly.

"Your hands are magical," I moan out. My head falls back against the head rest, eyes closed, slowly sipping my drink.

"I think I've heard you say that on an occasion or two in the past. However, that was in regards to my hands giving attention to a different part of your body." I can clearly detect the seductive undertone to his voice.

"And what parts of my body are you referring to exactly? I seem to have forgotten." I smile, playing innocent. My left foot, that isn't in his hands right now, dips down to rub his exposed crotch under the water.

With his eyes still locked on mine he shoots back with a signature grin. "Why don't you come over here and I'll refresh your memory?"

The warm water ripples around my body as I glide through the water to Ezra. With my wine cooler in hand I am cautious as to not spill it in the water. Ezra's hands instantly reach out to wrap around my waist, pulling my body against his to straddle him. My right arm drapes around his neck loosely whilst I take a drink from the glass bottle in my left hand.

I smile pleasantly at him as my hips grind down against his member. The feeling of the water floating around us mixed with the jets giving our bodies a light massage is heavenly. Ezra's hands glide down my body until they are groping my ass. His left hand massages my ass while his right hand drifts between my thighs to the place I am craving him the most.

"I think you said my hands cause magic when I do something like this…" Ezra trails off letting his hands and fingers do all of the talking.

"Oh God," I moan in bliss as his fingers penetrate me, all three fingers move in a slow, torturous movement.

By now I have sat my bottle down in one of the cup holders so I can grip onto his body for support.

"Is that what you like?" Ezra asks in a knowing tone. He likes to hear me tell him how much I _love_ what he does to me, how much I _want_ him to do our deliciously naughty activities. Ezra leaves open mouthed kisses from my ear down to the base of my neck.

"Yes," nodding my head rapidly. My breathing is uneven as I near my orgasm. "Please Ezra, please."

My arms clutch roughly around his neck in desperation. Ezra's mouth has now moved on from my neck down to my chest. His tongue brushes along my sensitive skin just right that every stroke is equivalent to him thrusting into me, all nine inches at once over, and over, and over again. I fall into my climax as soon as his lips latch onto my nipple. Moaning loudly, I hold onto his body as I writhe against him in pleasure.

Opening my eyes after riding the wave of pleasure fully, I look down at Ezra to see him staring up at me. It's a sight to see. His delectable lips are latched onto my nipple whilst his hands fondle my breasts.

"Come again, baby." His voice is commanding, yet so wispy and soft.

His right hand dips deeper into the water once more. It is only seconds until I feel his firm fingers on my clit. My eyes drift shut as I focus solely on the pleasure coursing through my veins. My mouth has dropped open as well. I can't help it as my body slowly sways with the water as I bask in the moment. It isn't too long until I feel the familiar feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. The tell-tale sign I am about to climax. Ezra, knowing my body better than anything in the world, senses this instantly. His fingers begin pinching my clit in synchronized pulses with his teeth biting my nipples as he sucks on them.

"Ezra, babe, I am going to come." My voice is ever so soft as I whisper my confession to him.

"Come for me sweetheart. Just let go and ride it." The motion of him leaving a love bite on my sweet spot causes me to tumble overboard into my second climax.

Ezra holds onto my hips to keep me up. After my orgasm passes I lay back in the water to float on my back for a moment. My head is spinning in delight. So many marvelous feelings are shooting around inside of me. I can hear Ezra laughing softly at my actions. My body is floating along the water, feeling as the jets massage me.

A few minutes pass before Ezra grasps my thighs to pull my body back to his. We return into our previous positions of me straddling him with our arms wrapped around one another.

"Now it is my turn to pleasure you."

Pressing soft, playful kisses to his lips I slide his hands down my body to have them cupping my ass. Next, I move my hand to the front of my body to grasp a hold of his penis. After a few teasing squeezes and brushes of my thumb over the head of his cock, I align my core with his cock. Easing down on his large member is unbelievably gratifying. He stretches me to the max with every thrust. Once he is in to the hilt I crash my lips to his.

We decide to take this round slow. Our hips slowly meeting together with each thrust. I continuously grind my hips, rocking them up with each thrust causing for wonderful friction.

My lips are rapidly becoming swollen from all of the kisses we are sharing. Pulling my mouth away from his, I arch my neck a bit in indication for him to leave his little love bites that I love. Ezra quickly gets to work on my desire. Moans continue to fall from my mouth in all the pleasure he is giving me. My brain has long shut off. I am too caught up in the feelings and orgasms I am receiving. Ezra has pushed me into two more orgasms thus far. I am on the verge of collapsing on him at any time now.

"Ezra… I can't take much more babe." My voice is faint, breathless.

"You're almost there honey, come for me one last time." Ezra encourages me with endearing words, working me towards my final climax.

Ezra speeds up his thrusts, adding a bit more umf to his thrusts. A loud cry soon falls from my lips as I tumble of the edge. Ezra comes not even seconds later, shooting his warm semen inside of me. My body collapses against his in exhaustion. I bury my face in his neck reveling in our wonderful sex life.

"I really want to kiss you." He whispers lowly into my ear.

Lifting my head up from the crook of his neck I offer him a teasing smile. "Then why don't you? You know I will never complain about that."

Ezra's lips are soft as they dance across my own lips. I am crumbling in his arms, at his mercy.

We remain in the hot tub for an additional hour enjoying our drinks as well as the beautiful night. Whenwe are ready to call it a night, Ezra scoops me up once wrapped in towels and carries me to bed.

"Happy anniversary baby." Ezra whispers into my ear as I am drifting off to sleep.

Rolling over on my back, I smile up at him. "Happy anniversary babe. We have so many more to come."

Ezra climbs onto the bed where he instantly pulls me into his torso. We both fall asleep with smiles tugging on our lips.

Life is really good right now.

**I had to write something for their anniversary. I would have posted this on Monday but I didn't get to finish it in time and then I was caught up with work yesterday. **


End file.
